Human
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: She wants to keep him safe. It's hard when he could be his own worst enemy.


Flowers For A Ghost

* * *

**Don't ever say goodbye**

**I'm only human**

**I said I'm only human**

~ Thriving Ivory

* * *

Patricia's plans for Friday night did not include nerding out in the library with her boyfriend. This was becoming a typical evening for this two, and frankly she was bored of it. It's not that she didn't understand why, it had just become an obsession of his. At first she'd leave him to search the books on the dusty shelves by himself, and then she stopped. She was further fueling his quest for answers. He had been so determined to find out more about this entire Osirian thing, since his dad was keeping his mouth shut, and she had simply decided to help him. She glanced over at him, he was sitting at a table focused on a book, it was the third one that night, he had been scanning through.

She had learned quite a bit about him during this adventure. The first thing was that he was secretly a nerd. She discovered he was acing most of his classes, his lowest grade was drama, and that simply was because of the amount of times he had skipped. She learned that his mom was also a teacher. She learned his mom had been the one who had first instilled the need to learn into him. He was a speed reader, skimming, and actually learning from one book in just a few hours. She was slower with the skimming, she was only halfway through her first book of the night and she could only remember half of what she had read. She was wishing his dad would answer him to end this knowledge hunt he had gone on. She was tired of these library nights. She tried to think of someway to get them out of the library tonight. She racked her brain before deciding to ask if he wanted food, that usually did the trick to distract him.

"Hey slimeball, it's getting late and we skipped dinner. Maybe we ought to get back to the house and eat. Then possibly spending the rest of the night there, instead of coming back here?"

"I brought a hoagie with me, it's in my backpack, there's one for you too, but you can head back to the house," he returned quickly. She sighed, she'd rather head back to the house, but seeing as the library was the only time they seemed to have together anymore she stayed. She put the book down and grabbed his backpack from the door, she eventually found the two hoagies, she shoved one at him and sat down next to him with the other. He kept his nose buried in the book as he ate.

"Find anything yet," she asked, as she stared at her hoagie.

"Nothing yet," he murmured. She could tell he was annoyed. They'd been at this library hunt every night for two weeks, plus his dad was keeping his mouth shut on the subject. She didn't say anything just slowly ate her hoagie and once it was gone she went back to the book she had been looking through. She started scanning pages faster, and moving on the second she didn't find anything mentioning the Paragon or the Osirian. She was almost finished with the book when something caught her eyes. It was the beginning to the last chapter of the book and it had simply been entitled The Humanity. Right away it had mentioned both the Paragon and the Osirian.

She slowed down the pace in which she had been scanning and started reading. The first couple paragraphs had been a recap of what they already knew. Basic things like the Paragon being a descendant of Ameris, and the Osirian being a descendent of Osiris. Her eyes continued to dance along the pages looking for anything. She finally found it. She read it, and when she thought it was wrong she read it again. She didn't want to believe what she had been reading. She was hoping that she was just reading it wrong, but as she read the paragraph a third time it set in that what she was reading, is exactly what it meant. She read it a fourth time.

_The Paragon due to being the descendant of Ameris, is the good in the world. They protect the people the people around them. They are very kind and compassionate. The paragon Is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime. The Osirian descendent of Osiris is the protector of the Paragon. They care less about people, but more of power. Other than the Paragon, they are not afraid to hurt those around them to get whatever they desire. The Osirian also seeks revenge on the murderer of Osiris. That is what is said to be the motivation behind the Osirian's lust for what they desire. The Osirian by contrast, is fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity and daytime._

Patricia froze, Nina had told them Rufus was a past Osirian and look what happened to him. His lust for eternal life, ended up dragging him to wherever he went. Patricia stared at Eddie, they didn't say it was going to happen for sure, with the Osirian, but what about Eddie? Could he end up like Rufus. Seeking something and stopping at nothing? Not being afraid to hurt people. Patricia tried to shake her head of those thoughts but they were now engraved in her mind.

"You okay Yacker," she heard Eddie speak up and was snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, just tired," she lied. The words kept flashing through her brain.

"It's eight thirty, we should probably clean up and head back," he muttered.

"Sounds good," she approved, she wanted to sneak the book in her backpack, she needed to tell someone and she had to do it fast while he was focused on the books he needed to organize and put away. She was thankful he seemed wrapped up on the books that sat next to him and she took that chance to slip the book into her bag.

She needed to tell someone about what she had read but who? Nina? No that wouldn't work, Nina would tell him. Patricia knew that would happen. Maybe Joy? Joy would probably appreciate being the first one Patricia told about what she had just read, but did she even want someone to know? Did she have to say anything? It was already driving her insane. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"You ready Yacker," he spoke up again once more gaining her attention. She had only gotten the one book out and since it had been put in her bag, she had nothing to put away.

"Yup," she sighed. Her thoughts were racing again, should she tell him, and if she told him what would happen? They said no more secrets, and that had been the case since he joined Sibuna, but she could not bring herself to tell him what she found out. She froze when she felt his hand take hers.

"Patricia you're being really jumpy are you okay?"

"Like I said before I'm just really tired," she whispered.

"Uh, okay," he mumbled as he gave her a confused look. She had been acting strange for a while now, and he had a feeling she had found something, it's just what could she have found to have gotten that sort of reaction from her. Neither said anything as they walked back to the house hand in hand. Patricia was focused on what she had found and if she should tell someone, and if she did who should see tell. Eddie was focused on what Patricia could've possibly found out.

"I suppose you're going up to bed now," he questioned when the stepped into the house.

"Yeah tired, and all," she muttered staring at the ground.

"Goodnight Yacker," He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving for his room. Patricia stood there for a moment nervously before heading up the stairs. When Patricia got up to her room she noticed neither of her roommates were there, she dropped her backpack next to her bed, and then went to find Joy. It's what she had decided anyways, she was going to tell Joy what she had found. Patricia exited the room faster than she had entered it and found herself outside Nina and Amber's. Patricia knew Amber and Joy were going shopping after school as a sort of making amends thing.

Did she have the right to even bring it up? Should she just keep it to herself? That seemed like a horrible idea, it would only drive her more insane. She cared a lot about Eddie, and the idea that he could possibly end up like Rufus scared the crap out of her. She should tell someone shouldn't she? She decided in that moment she'd simply pull Joy away from Amber and show her before she could chicken out. She entered the room nervously.

"Uh Joy can we talk," she stammered.

"Is this about peddie? Patricia Williamson is there trouble in peddiedise? As the relationship guru, you should really be coming to me," Amber sighed.

"Amber."

"Patricia."

"If there was trouble in peddiedise I'll remember to talk to you, but we're currently fine," Patricia muttered. They were fine weren't they? Other than the fact she was trying to hide this major discovery from him.

"Just remember I am the guru," Amber smirked.

"Okay uh Mara's still gone so we can talk in our room," Joy said hopping out of the chair she had situated herself on. Patricia picked at the black nail polish on her fingers trying to come up with something to say as they made their way back to their rooms and sat down.

"So what's up," Joy mused. Patricia reached down next to her bed to grab her backpack and started digging through it to find the book.

"So we were in the library trying to find whatever, it is he wants to find, and I found something and, I don't know Joy. I don't like what I found," Patricia spoke slowly as if she was trying to find the words. She finally pulled the book out.

"What does it say the Paragon and Osirian are destined to be together, because I'm pretty sure Eddie's crazy about you and at this point isn't a huge fan of Nina," Joy muttered.

"No, but thanks for adding that to my concerns," Patricia grumbled trying to find the page, once she found it she handed it to Joy.

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? I mean look what happened to Rufus, what if that happens to Eddie," she said quickly.

"Patricia, Eddie is Eddie, Rufus was Rufus. What happened to him is not going to happen with Eddie," Joy spoke calmly. Joy knew Patricia had a point.

"But what if it does?"

"Well what did Eddie say when you told him," Joy questioned. Patricia picked her head up, and that look said everything.

"Trix you have to tell him," Joy whispered.

"No I don't. No one else needs to know beside you and I," Patricia argued taking the book back from Joy and tossing it in her bag.

"I think he should know."

"I don't want him to know," Patricia warned.

"I'm not going to say anything, but you should," Joy muttered standing up and exiting the room. Patricia was left alone with her thoughts again, mind racing, the endless possibilities of what ifs and things she couldn't handle to have happen. Time seemed to pass way too fast as both her roommates returned and Victor's pin drop speech occurred.

Patricia woke up the next morning, still exhausted wondering when she finally fell asleep after tossing and turning. She had to have only gotten an hour of sleep. She got dressed slowly and dragged herself downstairs. Her eyes had major bags, and her hair was a mess. She usually would've attempted to do something with it, but frankly this morning she was too filled with worry to care.

"Look's like somebody had a rough night," Jerome teased as Patricia took her seat between Eddie and Joy, she was too exhausted to even care what Jerome had to say she just wanted to eat and she wanted for the day to end.

"Are you sure you're okay," Eddie whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really tired."

"You said you were going to bed when we got back at nine last night," he grumbled.

"Well I didn't fall asleep till later," she sighed.

"You sure? I mean you've been acting strange since last night," he worried.

"I'll tell you what I'll take a nap today and I'll be as good as new," she tried compromising.

"Only if I can nap with you," he suggested with a wink.

"Uh maybe."

"Well I was thinking maybe we should have a proper date tonight, I mean it's not fair I usually drag you with me to the library, and I'll cook."

"Fine, and you might as well join me for that nap later," she decided.

Noon rolled around, before Patricia decided she was up for that nap. She dragged Eddie up to her room and settled next to him in her bed. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, as her head rested on his chest, she felt calm. The things she read were slipping out of her mind, and she drifted off into dreamland. She had peaceful dreams at first, but the soon took a dark term. It was the night in the library all over again, but instead of Rufus it was Eddie. Her heart was racing and she was sweating, and screaming, she needed to wake up. She felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Yacker, wake up. It's just a dream. It's gonna be okay," she heard him say. She tried to wake up, but the nightmare was just all too real.

"Please Patricia, for me," she had no clue how it happened but she felt her eyes snap open. She turned to see him sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thank god you woke up, I was worried. What were you even dreaming about," he asked. She didn't want to tell him. He was the nightmare. He was the one being dragged away, and it felt all too real. There was no savior in this dream. Just like that he was gone.

"I don't want to talk about it," she panted.

"Patricia."

"What?"

"I want to help you and whatever you were dreaming about seemed to scare the crap out of you. I really care about you yah know?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

"We don't have to know, but I can't just let it go Patricia. I want to protect you."

"Maybe later."

"Fine but I'm not going to forget," he stood up from her bed planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Patricia scrambled for her phone she wanted to talk to Joy, and she had no clue if Joy was still in the house or if she had left and gone out somewhere. Patricia positioned herself and rested her chin on her knees. She quickly sent a message to Joy and stared at her phone awaiting a response. She finally got one it said she had just gotten back from hanging out with Mick. Joy and Mick had been spending a lot of time together since Mick moved back, as Amber had told Patricia once it was only a matter of time before Moy would happen. She heard the door open and she unfolded herself and moved to face Joy.

"Okay what's up, I ran into Eddie when I got in and he was really weird about you. You need to tell him."

"No I don't. I don't want to. Things will be fine."

"By the way he described what happened, things are not going to be fine. I've never seen anyone that worried before. He loves you Patricia, and he deserves to know. If you keep it a secret for too long maybe he'll end up hating you," Joy hated playing the villain to her best friend. But Patricia needed to hear those things.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Patricia muttered. She wanted Joy to just sit and tell her it was fine

to keep it a secret, but what she kept hearing was the opposite.

"Now had that been the case, you would've had a worried best friend and a worried boyfriend. Please Patricia? Tell him."

"I will, not now though."

"If you have another nightmare you should. What was the dream even about?"

"We were back in the library and when Eddie and I burst in with the gem, he took the mask. He put it on and he was just like Rufus, the fire, the giant hole. It was real."

"Okay well I think talking to him will help."

"And what if it doesn't? What if he gets mad at me? What if-"

"Patricia. Stop with the what ifs."

"I'm worried about you too, you need to tell him."

"It's going to help you if you can talk to him about it. Also he won't need to worry about you as much. I just wish you could've seen the concern on his face. He looked so scared. He looked like he thought he was losing you."

"I'll tell him. I don't know when, but I will."

"Good," Patricia flopped back onto her bed, and heard the door slam as Joy left. She was left alone once more with panic and racing thoughts. She was exhausted, and panicked. She wanted it to stop. Was Joy right? Should she just tell him? Or was it better kept a secret? She was stuck. Joy had a point, and maybe she should tell him, but what would telling him do? Would it fix things that aren't even guaranteed to happen? That was just it. It wasn't a guaranteed thing. They didn't say he would become obsessed with something. He had been slightly obsessed with getting her to go out with him? Would there be something else he'd want? Something he wouldn't stop to get? Her thoughts were interrupted by a door knock.

"Come in," she said softly.

"You okay Yacker," a male voice asked.

"I'm fine slimeball," she muttered.

"That nightmare didn't seem fine."

"We'll talk about it later," she sighed.

"I'll hold you to it. So are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, I have dinner all planned. We dine at seven," he said with a smirk. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead before swiftly exiting the room. She checked her clock and noticed it was five, the entire day had been a confusing waste. She decided to look through the book to see if there was anything else in the book. She pulled her backpack up onto the bed and began to dig through it to find the book. She found it faster than she thought she would, and quickly found the page she had read countless times already.

Instead of anything on the pages becoming clearly, they only appeared to become more of a jumbled mess. She just wanted clarity on the words she kept reading. She wanted to be told it would be alright. That would not be the case. She glanced at the clock again it was now 6:30. That meant instead of continuing her confusion and rereading the same however many words she needed to get ready.

She dragged herself over to her to her shared wardrobe she found a dress purple skirt, that she'd pair with her leather jacket and a black pencil skirt. She then moved to her underwear drawer for the necessities and a pair of tights. She grabbed her makeup bag from under her bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Patricia didn't take long to get ready, she was always the last one up, and had a time limit to get ready before needing to get to breakfast. She could've and should've straightened her hair, since it was still a curly mess from sleep. She decided instead to just run a brush through it and leave it curly. Once her hair and makeup were done she headed back to her room. She still had ten minutes before she had to get downstairs for her date with Eddie.

She decided to use those ten minutes to page through the book again. She hadn't expected to find anything new then what she found the first million times she looked through the book, but she did. It was scribbled in the margin on the page after the page she had read multiple times.

_There is a great danger if the Paragon and Osirian are together. Terrible things will fall upon the world. The powers cannot be contained. Together they have the power to destroy the world and each other._

Patricia froze, dropping the book unto her bed. The scribbles made everything oddly more clear. Sarah died alone and afraid of the world after Rufus had become power hungry. Rufus wanted to be a god and all that brought him was being dragged away into what Patricia assumed was hell. Sarah had been taken in by Rufus' family after her parents died. They lived under the same house. Just like Nina and Eddie.

Patricia's chest felt like it was caving in. She couldn't breathe, the room was spinning, her heart was racing, and she was shaking. She heard a knock on the door, and she tried to calm herself down. She was supposed to be the collected one. Her she was panicking. She was oddly thankful that the person knocking decided to open the door.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you planned on show- Yacker? What's wrong," She heard Eddie's voice question as he stepped into the room. Soon enough he wrapping his arms around her. She had been standing next to her bed. He could feel her heart racing against his chest.

"Nothing," she managed to make herself pant out. Her heart was still going berserk. She just needed to fake that she was okay for now.

"Yacker you could barely breathe, and your heart is racing," he worried.

"I was just thinking about the night in the library," she said partially lying.

"Thats all over. Everyone's safe."

"But for how long," she questioned quietly.

"What?"

"I- Let's just go on that date. Why'd you come up here anyway?"

"It's seven fifteen. I was wondering if you were still getting ready or something."

"I was then got distracted. Now come on, I'm hungry," she smiled weakly, finally pushing herself out of his arms. She grabbed his hand to drag him downstairs. She shouldn't have been surprised he had made pancakes for their date. Though she had to give him points since his pancakes were amazing.

He scarfed his pancakes down quickly, well she picked at hers. She was trying to focus on him and not that stupid book that had been killing her slowly. She wanted to keep him safe. She didn't know how to do that. He was living under the same roof, and there was no way either of them would be leaving anytime soon was there? She didn't want him to leave, but if it would keep him safe, maybe she did.

"So Yacker. I have something important to ask you," he spoke up suddenly and nervously.

"Um, sure what is it?"

"So Yacker, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come spend a few weeks with me in America, this summer," he questioned nervously.

* * *

My Egypt facts are likely wrong...

I started this in November. This was meant to be open ended. I am writing a part two. But I mean this took me like six months so... I'll try to get cranking on that but I'm also working on a sequel to Nothing Personal and like fifteen chapters of Time is Love.

A big thanks to Megan for pointing something out on tumblr that gave me the final push to finish this :P


End file.
